Break The Ice
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Summary: When his mother is killed by humans, Bambi just can't bring himself to accept the fact that she's dead, so he spends the winter nights looking for her all alone because his father won't step up and take care of him…until Ronno finds him collapsed in the snow on the single coldest night of the season, frozen and near death.


**Break The Ice, a Bambi fic**

Disclaimer- I do not own 'Bambi' or 'Bambi 2' in any way, shape, or form. Disney does, for if I did, Bambi and Ronno would've hooked up and Faline would've been sold off to a research facility or something…or would've found another man to love her.

A/N: Welcome to my first ever Bambi yaoi fic! This one has the really under-written pairing of BambixRonno, and I hope everyone likes it! Also, this will have some of my other Bambi OC's- Laney, Remmy, and Kodi…so, no more protesting- on with the fic!

Summary: When his mother is killed by humans, Bambi just can't bring himself to accept the fact that she's dead, so he spends the winter nights looking for her all alone because his father won't step up and take care of him…until Ronno finds him collapsed in the snow on the single coldest night of the season, frozen and near death. So, he takes it upon himself to look after the Young Prince, not even knowing why he chose to in the first place. Does his heart belong to Faline, or to the fawn who had lost everything near and dear to him in just one night?

**Ch.1- It All Began with 'Hello'**

Alone, that's what Bambi was- alone in the burrow without his mother to join him. It'd been at least 3 whole days since she was taken from him by humans, but he just couldn't bring himself to think that she was actually gone. It had been another lonely day for him, he didn't want to see his friends, and he wanted to see Faline even less than them. As night fell, Bambi stepped out of his burrow and walked out into the snow shouting for his mother and listening to see if she'd answer back…but so far nothing, and the nights were getting even colder.

This night proved to be especially bone chillingly cold, but Bambi didn't care…his father certainly wasn't going to step up and look after him, so that just left only him to look out for his own well being. As he kept calling to his mother, the wind picked up and got to be so cold that Bambi thought he'd die just from the wind alone…his strength had been slowly leaving him over the last few days because there was no food in sight, and as he walked forward Bambi felt the ground give way under his feet for he'd begun sliding down a hill. After he landed, Bambi was trapped under the weight of his own frail body, and just decided to let death take him to where his mother was…eyes slowly closing and he just got buried under the cold snow, unaware that someone had found him- and that someone was the last fawn he'd ever expected to find him or even save him.

'_Hello…__  
__Did you eat?__  
__Your whereabouts worry me…__  
__Tell me baby where you at…__  
__Hello…__  
__Call me baby I'll be there…__  
__Wherever you are I'll be there…__  
__Hello…__  
__Pick up the__phone__girl…__  
__'Cuz I gotta be there…__'_

Ronno had no idea what had prompted him to even spare the Young Prince a passing glance earlier that day, but Bambi didn't even stay long enough to be insulted or made fun of. He took one look at Ronno and then left, almost like he had somewhere else to be…and Ronno was curious as to what it was, because he'd looked for him all day and couldn't find him. Now, it was late and the wind had picked up making it cold enough to chill even your blood.

Ronno was out looking for food when he saw a shape buried underneath a pile of snow. Thinking it might possibly be Faline or another doe, he started digging the fawn out of the small mountain to reveal…

"Bambi?! What happened to you, and why are you even out in this weather?"

But the Young Prince didn't even answer, and Ronno knew right away that something was wrong. Bambi's fur was chilled to an almost blue color, and his nose looked like it was covered with ice. He didn't even hear him breathing, but felt instinctively that somehow he was still alive as he managed to pull Bambi's body onto his back and started carrying him to a nearby cave with moss growing on the bottom, shivering at how cold the Prince's body felt against his warm skin.

'_Maybe you're going to be late because of traffic (I feel urgent),  
Maybe you forgot batteries again (me again).  
I feel like it's going to rain so I think about it a bit (You a little bit),  
To see you earlier I go pick you up._

_You'd be surprised when you see me (you'll like it),  
So that we won't miss each other (I should run).  
I see you from far away,  
But I call you and just say…'_

Ronno knew that Bambi would die if he didn't get warmed up, so Ronno grabbed a thick tree branch from the snow nearby and set off in search of fire. He walked to an empty area that had clouds obscuring the clear sky, lightning striking the branch as he held it up towards the sky. With his light in tow, Ronno ran back to the cave and lay the fire down on some other branches he had gathered earlier to keep it going, shaking the snow off of his fur away from the fire. He then pulled Bambi towards the fire by his ear and lay down next to him to accelerate the heating process, talking to him the whole time.

"Bambi, I'm not sure if you can hear me…but if you don't fight back against the cold, Faline would never forgive me if I let you die! Wake up, dammit! I need you to wake up, for Faline…for-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Ronno felt the small body next to his begin to stir and before he knew it, he was staring into amber-red eyes that seemed to make even the coldest heart melt. For some reason, this made him blush pink…which was something Faline was never able to make him do.

"Ronno? What happened, and why are you laying next to me in front of a fire?"

"Don't read too much into this…I found you in the snow and brought you back here to help you recover, and like I said before Faline would never forgive me if I let you die in the cold like that."

"Well…thank you, Ronno."

"Don't mention it. By the way…"

Bambi looked at him, and was unprepared for what would happen next.

"What in the hell were you thinking, being out in this weather!? You could've fucking _died_, and everyone who cares about you would blame me for letting it happen!"

"Oh yeah? Name one being who cares about me, Ronno- besides Faline."

"Well, what about your father? I thought he was supposed to look after you…"

Bambi could almost laugh, he couldn't believe that Ronno hadn't heard what was being spread around the forest like wildfire.

"No, he won't…he's not gonna care for me, it's not his job- he told me so himself. Does look after the young ones, stags protect the forest. It's no different for me either, I'm just a forgotten Prince- he certainly doesn't love me, that's for sure."

Ronno was shocked, if what Bambi had told him was true then this meant that he was basically no different than an orphan. Anger began building inside Ronno, how could his own _father_ abandon him like that?!

"You can't be serious, did he really tell you that?"

"Yes."

"And you're actually buying that bullshit?"

"I guess I am. Why do you care anyway Ronno, I thought you loved Faline and hated me because I'm in your way to have her as your mate?"

Ronno wasn't sure what to say in response to that, it did seem like he loved Faline and wanted her as his mate…but lately his thoughts had been straying towards the fawn laying next to him as he watched him stare at the flames with a sad look on his face. He looked like a child who'd lost everything in one night, and Ronno was going to help Bambi get his happiness back…although he didn't exactly know why he wanted to even do such a thing in the first place.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, it's getting late and you should be sleeping to regain your strength."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Goodnight, Ronno."

"…Goodnight, Bambi."

And as the fire dwindled while still keeping them warm, the two fawns just stared at the dancing flames until sleep claimed them both.

(Next day, normal p.o.v.)

The sun rose up over the snow covered forest, warming everything it gently caressed in soft golden light. Ronno was the first to step out of the cave they'd spent the night in, and he looked over his shoulder to look at Bambi. The Young Prince had had a rough night, that much was obvious. He just kept staring at the somewhat girly fawn that was still asleep on the ground, olive green eyes roaming over the expanse of soft tan fur before he walked off to find some food for them.

Ronno knew that Bambi needed someone to look after him until he felt better, and felt that maybe there was a doe out there who could take care of him. But right now, food was on the agenda as Ronno finally spotted a tree with some blackberries hanging on a low branch. He reached up and tore the branch off of the tree, smiling to himself and made his way back to the cave to find Bambi awake and trying to stand up on shaky legs, Ronno running forward and supporting him against his small yet broad chest as he set the berries down onto the ground.

"Are you alright? You shouldn't be getting up just yet, you're still rather weak."

Bambi was surprised at the gentle sternness of Ronno's voice, and turned to look at the ground while trying to hide his blush. The truth was, the real reason that Bambi's father had refused to look after him wasn't just because he was the Great Prince, but ever since he'd found out that Bambi was gay _and_ in love with his rival, he wanted nothing to do with him anymore. But that didn't change the fact that he was pressed up against his love's chest, which was slightly broader than his own and very warm as well.

"S-sorry Ronno, I'll be more careful next time. By the way, are those berries for us?"

Ronno looked to the berries in question and then back at Bambi.

"Yeah, but you should eat most of them. You need the strength, especially if we're gonna go see your friends today."

"Oh, ok. Thank you, Ronno."

Ronno almost couldn't speak when Bambi's gentle smile was directed at him, the sight of it was enough to make him smile back just as softly but he managed to restrain himself long enough to give his usual detached response of "Don't mention it.", and the two of them ate together as the sun just climbed higher into the morning sky.

After breakfast, Ronno walked next to Bambi in case he collapsed again. When he'd gotten up to walk on his own legs, Ronno was shocked at how skinny he looked- he looked like he'd lost 10 pounds, and it made Ronno angry that Bambi had neglected his own health just to search for his mother…who was dead, but he didn't tell him because that'd only make both of them feel worse as they came upon the open meadow where does and their little ones were hanging out together.

At seeing his friends, Bambi was a little uncomfortable but finally walked out into the open area after some 'coaxing' (not-so-gentle pushing) by Ronno, and was puzzled by what he saw.

There were 3 other fawns with Faline, and each of them had a different appearance. 2 of them were bucks like him and Ronno, and looked like they could be twins. The older of the two had antlers like Ronno and was silver-gray in color with deep cobalt eyes, a somewhat indifferent attitude seemed to follow after him. The younger was only just starting to lose his spots and was dark gray (think steel gray) with light brown eyes and was smiling at the other buck, who just looked like he was trying not to whack him upside the head in irritation. The doe looked almost like a carbon copy of Faline but she was at least 3 full shades lighter than her with dark magenta eyes, and she was smiling softly as they talked animatedly until Faline saw Ronno and Bambi standing there staring…walking up to them and smiling happily.

"Hi guys, I'm so glad you're here! I wanna introduce you to some friends of mine."

The two of them just followed her until they were standing in front of the 3 new fawns, Faline pointing to each of them as she introduced them to Ronno and Bambi.

"The lighter one is Remmy, the darker one is Kodi, and the doe is my cousin Laney."

Remmy just looked at them and muttered "Hey."

Kodi smiled widely at them and practically shouted "Hey, what's up guys?"

As for Laney, she just shyly hid behind her friends and stuttered out "H-hi, guys."

Ronno couldn't help but somewhat smile back at Laney as they all began chatting amongst themselves until the entire forest began stampeding. Evidently, Man was here again to take another trophy home as Kodi, Laney, and Remmy found their parents- as did Faline.

Bambi just crouched down and hid in the tall grass until the forest calmed down, Ronno crouching with him as he just whispered into his ear "Don't worry Bambi, I'll protect you…because…"

After the forest became quiet again, Faline's mother Melissa (I don't really know any of the parent's names in the movies so I'm giving them names, hope you guys like and don't mind me doing so!) stepped out and stood in front of Ronno and Bambi. She looked down at the little Prince and smiled softly at him the same way his mother used to.

"Hello, Bambi. I just want to say that I'm very sorry about your mother, and I'm more than willing to look after you. Faline's been really worried about you for the last few days, and I've always wanted a son as sweet and gentle as you."

Ronno couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was happy on the outside but crying on the inside. If Bambi went with Melissa, then he'd get a mother to care for him and a sister that genuinely loves him. But Ronno also knew that if he left with her then he wouldn't see him for a while, and over the last few days that he'd been thinking of Bambi, he'd finally realized why exactly he didn't feel anything at all for Faline like he boasted he did.

It was because he was in love with Bambi, and couldn't imagine being without him. Perhaps it began last year when they'd first met, but ever since he saw him on that day, Ronno couldn't stop thinking of him since then. He had to tell him before he lost him for who knew how long and stood in between the doe and Prince.

"Excuse me, Miss Melissa, but I need to talk to Bambi before he tells you his answer…please excuse us."

Ronno then dragged Bambi along beside him by his ear and left the doe standing there perplexed by his behavior.

After he deemed them far enough away, Ronno just stared at his newfound object of affection- who just looked at him like he'd grown a second tail.

"Ronno, what was that all about?!"

Ronno just smiled at the Young Prince as he just continued staring at him, Bambi growing even more pissed at him for not saying anything but just smiling.

"Ronno, say something!"

He knew that it was now or never, and cut Bambi off by pressing his lips softly against the shocked Prince's, their lips moving naturally against each other's as they just stood there kissing. Ronno then gently pushed Bambi onto the ground beneath him, lips leaving _his_ Bambi's to trail soft butterfly kisses against the crook of his neck, which the Prince then tilted to give Ronno better access. He smiled against Bambi's neck as he nipped and sucked until there was a dark red hickey at the area between his neck and collarbone. It was a symbol, a sign to let all others in the forest, male or female, that Bambi was his and only his. Ronno then looked down at his soon to be mate, and began crying- which had Bambi staring at him softly.

"Ronno, what's wrong?" he'd been so caught up in the pleasure that had filled him from Ronno's ministrations that it didn't even register in his mind that there was something strange about all this.

But Bambi couldn't care less at the moment, he'd been marked by the buck that he'd fallen for nearly a year ago- and was happy as he looked quickly at the mark on his neck- a mating mark, the next closest thing to being taken by Ronno right then and there in the forest…and reached up to wipe the tears away from his Ronno's beautiful green eyes.

"Because, if you go with her…I won't see you again for a while, and I was scared of that happening…because, I love you Bambi- I don't know when I began feeling this way about you, but I know now that this is what my heart truly wants. It wants you, Bambi- and only you."

Bambi couldn't believe what Ronno had just told him- he felt the same way? It was enough to make him cry too, but instead settled on reaching up and kissing him again, then looking into his future mate's eyes and said "I love you too Ronno, and I'll wait for you- as long as you want. I'll wait for you forever, if that's what it takes to have you as mine."

At hearing Bambi's confession, Ronno just smiled happily, then helped him up so they could go find Faline and her mom.

(Elsewhere with Remmy and Kodi)

Kodi and Remmy just kept walking home together, but split when they realized that their parents lived in the opposite direction of each other. Kodi placed a warm kiss on Remmy's lips and told him they'd meet up again tomorrow.

(Back with Bambi and Ronno)

After walking back to where Faline was waiting with her mom, the two soon to be lovers bid each other goodbye until the day came when they'd meet again.

(3 years later)

The last 3 years seemed to fly by for Bambi and Faline. Bambi's antlers started growing out and Faline had by this time lost her spots, the two siblings getting a drink at the river nearby when a familiar face stepped out of the bush to greet them. Bambi looked up to see that it was…

"Ronno? Is that you?"

It was true, they were staring at Ronno…he'd grown taller and his antlers were branching off, his dark brown coat gaining some lightness to it, and his olive green eyes had become softer with a bit of blue circling his pupils. He looked at the two deer and smiled fondly at Bambi.

"Yeah, it's me. You've certainly grown even more beautiful in the last three years, Bambi."

Bambi blushed at Ronno's compliment, and almost swooned as said buck began walking towards him…stopping at least 4 feet in front of him.

"Bambi, I see you've kept your promise. It makes me happy that you still love me, and I have something to ask you."

Ronno then reached behind him and pulled an engagement crown* off of his tail, setting it down in front of Bambi and looking at him with eyes full of love as he bowed to him on one knee.

"Bambi, Young Prince, will you make the happiest buck in the whole forest- nay, in this whole world and marry me?"

Bambi almost couldn't speak, it was almost too real. He'd been dreaming of this day for the last three years, but never imagined that it'd actually happen. So, he did the only thing he could do at the moment- he started crying as he looked down at the buck who'd held his heart for the last nearly 4 years.

"Yes, Ronno- I will marry you!"

Ronno was speechless, he was so happy that he started jumping for joy around the two deer until he'd calmed down enough to place the crown upon his head, placing a gentle kiss on Bambi's lips…the lips he'd longed to kiss for the last three years.

(8 months later)

Bambi stood beside Ronno and stared at the night sky. It was a beautiful spring night, and the newlyweds were enjoying every moment of it because they were together for all their lives.

'_Just a smile and the rain is gone,__  
__Can hardly believe it (yeah)…__  
__There's an angel standing next to me,__  
__Reaching for my heart!'___

_'Just a smile and there's no way back…__  
__Can hardly believe it (yeah)…__  
__But there's an angel, she's calling me__  
__Reaching for my heart…'___

_'I know, that I'll be ok now__  
__This time it's real…'___

_'I lay my love on you,__  
__It's all I wanna do…__  
__Every time I breathe, I feel brand new!__  
__You open up my heart,__  
__Show me all your love, and walk right through__  
__As I lay my love on you.'_

"Ronno, I'm the happiest buck in the forest right now…or maybe I should say, I'm the happiest buck in the whole world…because I'm here with you."

"Same here. I never thought I'd have you as my wife, and yet here you are Bambi- my wife, my partner, my mate. I can't wait to ravish you and make love to you, my dearest."

Bambi could almost laugh at his husband's bluntness, but that would have to wait until both of them came of age- which would be very soon.

"Patience, my love- that time will come soon, when we're both of age…and on that night, I'll let you finally have all of me- body and soul. You can wait until then, right Ronno?"

"I guess…but when that night comes, you'll finally be _all_ mine. I'll show you what love is all about, but for now let's enjoy the night together."

"You're right, let's just enjoy this moment."

And the two now married bucks just watched the stars until they both went into their shared burrow and fell asleep together, a smile each gracing their delicate features.

(1 year later)

Bambi just stared at his branching out antlers as he felt a gentle nip at his tail. He knew who it was without even looking, it could only be…

"Ronno, I told you to wait until tonight- my coming of age ceremony will be soon and _then_ you can mount me."

"But it's already been a year, I don't know how much longer I can wait for you!"

"You waited 4 years, you can wait another few hours."

Ronno knew that his wife was right. Tonight would be the ceremony, and then the greatest love making session they'd ever take part in.

(4 hours later)

Bambi had officially become 'The Great Prince' by his father and even though he wasn't too happy with his son's 'husband' he was glad that the title had finally been passed to his now fully grown son, who was sporting a fine pair of antlers. After they'd left, Bambi turned to his husband and just smiled as he started leading him through the forest to a very special place.

"Where are we going, Bambi?"

"You'll see, Ronno. Now follow me."

As they kept walking, Bambi soon stopped at the entrance to a very special meadow as Ronno just walked ahead and gasped at the sight before him. (Think the meadow that Bambi's dad showed him near the end of the second movie) It was an open field with tall golden-green grass and the sun was illuminating it with its' light, making the area glow.

"Wow Bambi, this is-"

"Beautiful, right?"

"Yeah, it really is…beautiful."

"This meadow is very special to me. It's where my parents first met, and now I'd like it to be the place where you and I make love for the first time."

(Somewhat lemon scene ahead, skip if u hate yaoi lemons- in which case, why the fuck are you even here?!)

Ronno looked at his wife, not even believing what he'd just heard.

"Really? Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure. I've been waiting for this as long as you have, and I'm finally ready…please, Ronno- make me yours fully."

Ronno just looked Bambi straight in the eye, and strode over to him…he then laid him gently onto his front legs and stood over him, gently licking the back of his neck.

"I'll try to be as gentle as possible, my love…but it may still be painful, can you endure it?"

"Yes…I can take it, please Ronno- I'm ready to be made yours body and soul."

That was all Ronno needed to hear as he gently slid into Bambi's virgin entrance, stopping when he heard a small hiss of pain…but started thrusting when Bambi pushed back against Ronno's cock and slid it the rest of the way in.

"Oh god Bambi, you're so fucking tight and hot!"

"Ronno, move already damn it!"

And Ronno just began an even pace, savoring and loving the sounds that fell from Bambi's mouth as he just kept going until he finally came inside of Bambi, his seed filling the young buck's walls as Bambi himself came all over the grass.

(Somewhat lemon scene over- for all you haters, please just go away right now b/c I don't wanna hear you say you hate this kind of thing.)

Ronno then pulled out of Bambi and lay down next to him, placing a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth as they just laid in their afterglow…realizing that from now on, their lives would be just fine…

Because they had each other, and that meant everything to them.

"I love you, Ronno."

"I love you too, Bambi."

Well, hope y'all liked it! Please, read and review!


End file.
